deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Predator vs Lara Croft
Description A battle of a human vs alien, strong, beauty vs beast, who will win to get a gold? Interlude Wiz: Human vs Alien, strong and weapon wielded. Lara Croft, brave woman. Boomstick: And Predator, the hunter and a beast. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Predator Boomstick: The Predator, a member of an interstellar race of big games hunters. A race that likes go hunting human. They call themselves Yautjas. Wiz: And they travel across the galaxy, hunting and killing all sorts of weird creatures. Boomstick: Predator is very strong and ugly. Wiz: Boomstick. Boomstick: Have you seen the face? Wiz: Okay, chill out. So as I about to say, Their skills are: Thermal vision, Camouflaging Technology, Energy Blaster, Excellent hand to hand combat, and Smart disc. ''' They even defeated an infestation Xenomorphs. Boomstick: Well, Predator has Strength, survive a beating from an Xenomorph Queen, has kicked over a military truck but he once defeated by a bear, that was funny. Wiz: The Yautjas are an extraterrestrial species of intelligent humanoids. Adults typically stand 7 feets tall and taller and weighs over 500lbs. They are quite strong and intelligence. He can outrun machine gun fire, Snapped the neck of a chestbuster with just his thumb, Survived being shot point blank in the face by a shotgun, Can dodge sniper rounds, showed no discomfort in the Antarctic Cold. He also took a barrage of missiles from a helicopter and received a little to no damage. Boomstick: They Slaughters entire teams of well trained humans, The Predator is a deadly force in a fight, capable of taking on entire teams of highly trained soldiers on ease. Wiz: He can tear through steel doors and rip out an entire human's skull and spin with their bare hands, which would require 101 tons of force to pull out, or rather, out. Boomstick: He uses a cloaking device to sneak around the battlefield when near-invisible... They also has speed and ability, martial arts and heat claws. Wiz: His smart disc, primary throwing weapon, can be thrown and return to its hand like a boomerang. And also can track multiple targets in one throw. Boomstick: Predator's medical kit used to heal minor wounds. Also he has effortlessly torn out a person's spin along with their skull in one hand, a feat that said to require one million newtons of force. Not to mention Predator can be creepy and strong enough. '''Predator Roars Lara Croft Wiz: Now here we have, Lara Croft, the daughter of a wealthy English family of Archaeologists, Richard and Amelia Croft. When Lara was young she traveled around her parents on many of their archeological expeditions which helped to shape the woman she was becoming. Her parents were vanished and were presumed dead. Boomstick: There is one think that surprises me. Wiz: What is it? Boomstick: Lara lifted Mjolnir, Thor's hammer. Wiz: Well, yeah I don't know how she does that, it was in Tomb Raider Underworld. Boomstick: She is worthy though. I'm really shock. Wiz: Anyway, she survived multiple plane crashes, killed a T-Rex, Velociraptors and a dragon, survived a 250 foot dive into a river, Defeated the God-Queen of Atlanta, Twice battled Egyptian God Set and Pushed blocks of the Great Pyramids. Her main weapons are her dual pistols. She found every tomb on Yamatai Island, Destroyed the Solarii Cult pretty much by herself, Killed Mathias, leader of the Solarii and saved her friend Samantha, and she's a Treasure hunter. Boomstick: She infiltrated and escaped Area 51. Her amazing tactics, she just a human all the same, she chose to study at the University College of London. After traveling the world both Lara and her best friend Sam end up aboard the Endurance, on an expedition to the Dragon's Triangle off the Japanese coast in search of the lost citization of Yamatai. Wiz: Her Weaknesses, Seems to suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder, Somewhat mentally unhinged, Is significantly less experienced and seasoned than her classic counterpart and found her parents dead, well not exactly her weakness but she later get strong. Boomstick: She's a good athlete, she's also a good swimmer she knows how to hold breath pretty well. Wiz: Lara is rather resilient. She's a English Archaeologist, rich and has a strength. She endured a lot of physical and psychological damage on the Island and Defeated the stormguard, undead samurai and a giant one at the end. She also escapes The Temple Zombies. Boomstick: Not to mention she is pretty fearless and badass. Lara Croft: Truck? I was thinking about something a little faster. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Lara was walking around the forest, with her dual pistols. Suddenly she hears the noise coming behind her, she turn around and see a invisible cloak Predator. Lara start shooting at Predator, and Predator toss Lara to tree. Lara: What the hell are you? Predator roars and pulls out his knife, charges at Lara. Lara fires at Predator, As Predator about to stab Lara, Lara dodges and kicks Predator. Predator quickly turn around, tries to stab Lara, Lara dodges and Uppercuts The Predator. The Predator tries to grab Lara, Lara kicks Predator's knee then Predator punch Lara. Lara jumps over The Predator, The Predator uses a shoulder cannon to fires at Lara, Lara dodges and shooting at Predator. Predator roars and pulls out a knife. Lara: How many knives does it have? Predator charges at Lara, Lara pulls out her pickaxe and stabs The Predator's shoulder, Predator stabs Lara's nearly stomach. Lara yelp, and headbutts Predator. The Predator tosses Lara to tree. The Predator coming toward to Lara with a knife, Lara kicks Predator's belly. Lara stabs The Predator with her pickaxe again, The Predator lift throat Lara and tosses her to ground. Lara grunts, Predator roars and tries to kick Lara, but Lara roll over. Lara gets up. Lara: You're going to be tough as I thought, creature. Predator uses his Shoulder Cannon and start shooting at Lara and Lara ran away. Predator start looking for her, Lara with her pickaxe stabs Predator's stomach, Predator yelp and headbutts Lara. Lara charges at Predator and throw a punch to Predator, then kicking him in knee. Lara pulls out his combat knife and trying to stab Predator's chest, Predator grabs Lara's knife and break it by hand. Predator toss Lara and charges at Lara. Lara jumps over Predator and kicks Predator, Predator turn around and stab Lara. Lara with his knife stab back, and Predator punches Lara, Lara throw a punch back but Predator blocks. Predator throw a punch at Lara, Lara grunts. Lara pulls out her dual pistols and start shooting at The Predator, The Predator pulls out his Smart Disc and throw it at Lara, Lara dodges.| Lara thought The Predator was dumb at first then Smart Disc came back and stab through Lara's shoulder. The Predator kicks Lara and Lara grunts. The Predator stabs Lara again, Lara stabs The Predator's belly twice. Predator stabs Lara again and grabs her arms to toss her to tree.| The Predator charges at Lara and throw a punch at Lara. Lara got knocked into tree and jumps over the Predator. Lara: I'll end this... Predator take off his helmet, and show his real face. Lara: I knew that whoever under this mask would bug me. Predator roars and throw a punch at Lara but Lara blocks and punches The Predator twice, but Predator toss Lara to tree. Predator pulls out his knife, Lara grabs the pickaxe and Predator quickly stabs Lara in the gut and headbutts her, Predator uses a Shoulder Cannon to blow Lara's head away. Predator walk towards Lara's body and roars. =Poll= Who do you want to win? Predator Lara Croft Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: But Wiz, didn't Lara lift Thor's powerful hammer Mjolnir? Wiz: Yeah but the Mjolnir isn't something that Lara usually have in his arsenal, I mean Predator has better weaponry and better tactics. Boomstick: Lara literally survive everything! Ugh I guess you right. Wiz: It's not a Marvel Thor Odinson's Mjolnir. Boomstick: Oh yeah you right... Wiz: Predator survives a beating from an Xenomorph Queen, strong and intelligence. Advantages: Predator winner * Stronger * Durable * Speed * Survives a beating from an Xenomorph Queen * Kicked over a military truck Disadvantages: Lara Croft loser * Survives multiple plane crashes * Athlete * Wasn't faster than Doppelganger * Resilient * Main Weapons: Dual Pistols Boomstick: Looks like Lara got hunted by a alien. Wiz: The winner is Predator! Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114 Category:Human vs Alien Category:Knife vs Gun themed fights Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1